Dancing Lilies
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: With the Sundance Festival arriving in three weeks and Viper wanting Tigress to be her partner in a dance competition. Will the tiger muster up enough courage to her help lover out, or will she get cold feet and let her love go solo? Tigress X Viper Fic!


Master Tigress, when we think of her, words like 'Hardcore', 'Independent', and 'Emotionless' comes to the mind. But as of recently, such words have become void all thanks to one certain snake in the palace. For Viper had seemed to charm her way into the feline's heart shortly after the events of the Shen incident. How you may ask? Well, you would be amazed with what a smile and words can do to the heart, but I digress. Ever since the two came together, it seemed as though Tigress was doing a lot more 'Fun' activities with her friends and mate, like going on walks, asking time off from training, and much more. However though there was still something's that were a work in progress like showing her feelings in public as well as getting accustomed to her relationship, little did she know though, that and more was going to be put to the test thanks to her love's interest in the art of dancing.

"So, you guys excited for the upcoming Sundance festival in a few weeks?" Monkey asked, slurping some noodles up. As he and the others were eating their supper which was prepared by Po.

"I kind of am, I mean from what I hear it isn't much different from the many other festivals we have had before." Mantis told Monkey, taking a bite of his vegetable dumpling.

"Are you kidding me Mantis? From what I hear it's going to be freaking awesome. Sounds like we may have a lot more activities we can do and games to play," Po said with some excitement in his voice.

"Hope so, means I won't have to see Monkey and Mantis stuffing their faces. Gods know I've seen as much as I can of that," Crane said with a shake of his head, before drinking some of his jasmine tea down.

"Oh be quite Crane, we aren't that bad. Anyways, going on what Po said, I heard there may even be a dancing competition," When hearing this, Vipers head shot up and looked over at the primate.

"Really?" Viper asked with hope in her voice.

"I believe so, why? You are thinking about joining Viper?" Monkey asked, but already knowing the answer to his question.

"Well, I mean if there is I would like to but I don't know how well I would do?" Viper said with worry, only to receive an orange and black paw on her head.

"You should have more confidence in yourself Vi, because I've seen your dancing and you're one of the best out there," Tigress said with a smile on her face, gently rubbing the snakes head.

"Thanks dear, means a lot." Viper said with a blush, coiling her tail around the felines paw. After that, the six continued their meal and soon headed off to bed for the next day of training. Once the new day came, everyone was hard at work and while they were being watched by their master, Zeng the massager came waddling in.

"Ah Zeng, how is my old friend doing today?" Shifu asked with a smile, as he seemed to be in a better mood lately with his daughter finding love.

"I'm doing good Shifu, but I do have something for you and the others." Zeng told the old red panda, reaching into his pouch and pulling out a small poster.

"It's for the new Sundance festival; it lists the events and what's all in it." Zeng stated, handing the poster to Shifu who slowly took it from the goose.

"Thank you Zeng, is that all?" Shifu asked, receiving a small nod from his friend. With that, Zeng went back to his duties in the palace and let the Master get back to watching his students.

"My students, you all may take a break now. I also have something that may interest you," The red panda stated, holding up the poster to the warriors, who quickly walked over to their master.

"Oh it's for the festival," Po said, gently taking the poster from Shifu before he and the others started to look it over.

"Hmmmm lets see here, it says 'Looking for a great time? Than come to the Sundance Festival where you can let loose and have a blast with your friends, family, or even yourself. We will have loads of games for both adults and kids to play; the streets will be lined with food as far as the eyes can see. But if you're looking for something more awesome, we will be holding different activities, such as a Kung Fu tournament for the fighters, an all you can eat contest for the hungry, a dancing competition for the brave, and so much more. So come on down on opening night and experience what the term fun really means." Po read out to his friends and to himself.

"Oh man, I'm really excited for this now." Monkey stated, rubbing his hands together.

"You can say that again buddy," Po said, feeling his inner child jump up and down with glee.

"Hey Po can I see that real quick?" Viper asked looking up at Po.

"Oh sure, here you go sis." Po said, handing it over to Viper.

"Hmmmm it also says you can dance by yourself or with a partner," When hearing this, Tigress could feel her heart stop in its tracks, for when she heard 'partner' she knew what was coming.

"If that's the case, you and Tigress should do it. I bet you guys could win," Crane stated with a smile on his face, making Viper smile as well.

"That's a great idea Crane, what do you say honey? Should we do it?" Viper asked with happiness as she looked at the feline who had a look of worry on her face.

"Well I mean, it sounds nice but I uh, I don't know if I can, or well," But as Tigress mumbled more and more words out of her mouth, the once happy expression on Viper started to fade away.

"It's alright Tigress, you don't have to. I know you're not a big fan of these things," Viper said softly, slithering over to Tigress and planting a small kiss on the tiger's cheek. When that happened, Tigress could feel her heart sink but before she could say anything, Master told them it was time to get back to training.

" _Oh man, why did I do that? I should've just said yes, I have to talk to her tonight about this."_ Tigress thought to herself, going back to punching the wooden dummies, trying to stay focus but it seemed the only thing she could focus on was the hurt in her lover's eyes. Later that night, after dinner Tigress asked Viper to meet her in her room and with a knock and a 'Come in' the lovers where looking at each other.

"Hey love," Tigress said, sitting on her bed with her paws in her lap.

"Hey honey, what did you need to talk about?" Viper asked, slithering right over to Tigress and up onto the bed.

"Look, I'm sorry for not saying yes right away. I really do want to be dancing with you, it's just, I was never really the type to do such things in crowds, and besides that, I am not the best dancer in the world." Tigress admitted, looking over at the snake.

"Oh Tigress," Viper said, rubbing her head against Tigress's.

"I'm not mad or anything, I know you're not comfortable with that. I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do, that's the last thing I want to do," Upon hearing this, Tigress started to form a little smile on her face.

"Thanks Viper. But eventually I'll need to overcome that fear and what better way to do it with the love of my life. Though I'm going to really need some training in the dancing department," Tigress said with a slight giggle, making Viper do the same.

"Well alright, if you want to, then let's do it. But you know, you kind of are already a really good dancer." Viper stated, making the tiger's ears perk up.

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked with a curious look.

"Well you're a master at Kung Fu and Kung Fu in a way is dancing. Both require precise precision and both require a calm and collective mind. All those kicks, punches, and spins you do during training and combat is you dancing with your opponent," Viper told the tiger, who looked intrigued by all of this.

"I see, and because I'm familiar with my own movements, and since my opponents aren't it's like we are dancing out of sync and with each mess up, I can land a blow of them to me?" Tigress asked, wandering if she was getting what her mate was saying.

"Exactly, and if you fight someone with a familiar move set or know your moves, you end up putting on a show that amazes the eyes and in a way, can form a perfect dance. Now I'm not saying we will get it right off the bat, but because we are so close and have watched each other over the years, it will be easier for us to form our dance," Viper said, coiling herself around the tiger, who was nodding her head.

"That's true it would be. So when should we start practicing?" Tigress asked, causing Viper to ponder for a little bit before her face lit up.

"How about we practice every night for a couple of hours for the next few weeks? If we do that, we should get a lot of practice in," Viper suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, and it would be all nice and quiet to." Tigress added to the suggestion.

"It's decided than, every night at midnight we meet at the peach tree and train our butts off." Viper said with a hyper tone, only seconds later to let out a soft yawn which exposed her small forked tongue which Tigress found to be rather cute.

"But for now, let's rest my green emerald." Tigress said, placing a gentle kiss on Viper's lips. Viper had then coiled herself slightly tightly around the tiger and slowly drifted off to sleep to which Tigress soon followed.

From then, the two began to train their hearts out, practicing their spins, their movements with another and a secret move that each thought would wow the crowds. Though it was taking a toll on them with practicing and training, the two didn't give up and continued with their routine and before they knew it, the festival had arrived and with all its wanders, lit up the valley with what it brought. While villagers were enjoying themselves, the warriors up at the palace were getting ready to head down, some more than others as Viper and Tigress were getting dressed in their new attire for the competition.

"Ah, now that looks nice," Viper said, looking in the mirror. As she was wearing a white silk robe which had red ribbons patterned across it and she was also wearing some red lipstick and eye powder.

"Now to check in on my orange beauty," She had then left her room and slithered over to Tigress's room where she lightly tapped on the door with her tail.

"Come in," Tigress said, Viper then slowly opened the door. When her eyes though lay on the beauty that was before her, she could swear she felt her heart light up like fireworks. As she saw Tigress in a silk silver robe which had pink lily patters flowing all over it, and seeing the way her love was looking at her, the tigers cheeks lit up with bright red.

"What?" Tigress asked sheepishly.

"Nothing, you just look absolutely beautiful honey." Viper stated with a loving look on her face, making the tiger rub her head with a small smile.

"Hey you guys ready to go!?" Po shouted from down the hall as he and the others were ready to go.

"Yes Po, we are coming!" Viper yelled back to the panda. Tigress had then walked over to her and let Viper coil herself around her waist. Making sure they had everything they needed including Vipers red ribbon, the two headed off to the others. Who also took note of their new looks and before too long, they all headed off down to the valley where they saw crowds of people laughing and having fun with friends and family.

"Wow, where do we start off first?" Mantis asked with wander, trying to take everything in.

"Well we should first get Viper and Tigress signed up," Po stated as he looked at the group.

"That's fine by me." Crane stated before the others agreed with him. It was then that the group headed for what should be the sign up station, as there was a huge stage next to it, what else could it be? Once there they walked up to a pig that was sitting behind a desk and was holding a clip board in front of him.

"Hello there, are you participating in tonight's competition?" He asked as he looked at the group.

"Just us two," Viper said as she pointed to her and Tigress.

"Splendid, now if I can get you to sign your names here and if you would like to, put a team name next to your names," He said, sliding the board in front of them and giving them a brush with some ink on it.

"A team name? Oh I didn't think of one," Viper said, signing her name on the paper.

"It's alright Viper, I got one in mind." Tigress said with a smile, as she signed her name and put their team name next to their names.

"The Dancing Lilies?" Viper asked, seeing what Tigress put down.

"Yeah, we both love the flower and I figured it sounded nice," Tigress said to the snake with a smile.

"That it does, sounds good to me." Viper replied.

"Alright, now you two still have some time to kill before it starts. There will be an announcement in about an hour to let you know where to go and when you will be performing," The pig said, looking at the group and with a 'Thank you' the group left to go and muck about for an hour. As Monkey and Mantis where hitting the food carts like no tomorrow, Po had gone over to a small both where he was testing his strength by breaking layers of wood and stone, Crane had gone to a small jasmine hut to look at the decorations while Tigress and Viper roamed around and talking with another.

"You feel nervous at all Vi?" Tigress asked softly.

"Kind of, but I got you by my side." Viper stated, looking at Tigress who let out a small giggle.

"Same goes for me, if anything I just hope we won't forget any moves. Just got to stay calm," Tigress said, as she did though, a speaker could be heard over the crowds.

"Attention everyone, those who are signed up for the dancing competition please come to the arena. There you will have time to practice if need be and you will be given your order, the competition starts in 15 minutes, thank you." The announcer said and stepped off stage, prompting for the duo to head to the stage, but not before the others meet up with them.

"Good luck guys," Po said, giving them a small bow.

"Yeah, show them what it means to be awesome!" Monkey said with a raised fist.

"Thanks guys, we'll do our best," Tigress said bowing back as did Viper, the two then headed off while the others started to gather in the crowd that were the spectators for the event. Once at the stage, the two saw many others participating, all of who were rehearsing their moves and going over their plans when on stage.

"Should we rehearse Viper or no?" Tigress wandered.

"I don't think so Ti, we got this." Viper replied, not to long after, the pig that was at the desk came onto the stage and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Ok every one, I'm going to assign you your spots, since there is 20 of you all together make sure your listening," He said, looking at everyone. He then began to assign everyone their spots, shouting off names or teams names and putting them in line. As he continued this, the tiger and snake waited for their names to be called out for what seemed to be a while until he finally did.

"Finally, the Dancing Lilies, you two will be last for the show. Ok everyone get in your spots because the show is about to begin." He said leaving all the participants who got in line, as Tigress and Viper moved to the end of the line.

"I guess they are saving the best for last hu." Tigress joked a bit. Viper could only let out a chuckle at the remark and the show began.

"Ok everyone, thank you all for coming and I hope you all enjoy these dancers. Let the first pair come out," The pig said as the audience began to clap with excitement and wander with what they are going to see. One after one, people went on stage and danced their hearts out and time and time again the audience went wild, something that the hearts of the lovers race with both nervousness and excitement. Soon though it was time for the duo to make their entrance as the second to last team had just finished, leading only Tigress and Viper left to wow the crowed.

"It's time, let's give it our all." As Viper uncoiled herself from Tigress and began to slither out onto to stage with her mate next to her. When they got onto stage, the crowed was silent and looking at them with all their intention, especially their friends, with one deep breath the two looked serious.

"We are the Dancing Lilies and our dance is called 'Peace'." With that, Viper took out her ribbon and Tigress stood still. The first movement of the dance went off with Viper as she began to twirl her ribbon with grace, becoming one with it, forming circles and jumping through them. While she did this, Tigress started to move her body, she first moved her right arm out in front of her while she moved her left arm down. When doing this, she placed her right leg forward and left on back, in a calm and smooth motion, she began to move her arms together as if she was controlling the flow of air.

When Viper saw this, she gracefully made her way to the front of the tiger, and by doing so, signaled Tigress to start the dance together. For the tiger raised both her arms up and bent over backwards until her body was like an arch. Viper had then quickly made her way to the feline and slithered up her leg and onto her torso; from there the snake gently coiled herself around the tiger's neck. Tigress then pushed off the ground with her legs until she was only standing on the ground with her paws, before too long she pushed off the ground with all her might causing her to do a few back flips and to land on her feet. Doing this, Viper built up her tension and shot off of Tigress's right arm but as before she went out of reach, Tigress grabbed the snakes ribbon and pulled her back onto her body. The snake then began to slither all around the tiger's body who began to unleash her trained Kung fu moves, unleashing punches and kicks each with Viper getting pulled back onto her body. It was as though the two quickened in their movements, becoming faster and faster to the point it was hard to tell to spot the serpent until Tigress raised her arm to the air sending Viper high up while Tigress grabbed the ribbon which Viper let go of and began to use the ribbon in her moves, as she twirled the ribbon amongst her body letting it go and grabbing it again, jumping through openings and more while the snake curled herself in a circle above the feline and began to plummet back to earth, that was when Tigress began to quickly wrap the ribbon amongst her body parts, first her left leg, and with a jolt of her heard around her waist and over her right arm and had then jumped in the air, doing a whirlpool sort of move where she put her left arm through the opening Viper had who wrapped herself around it and with a loud thud, Tigress landed back on stage, with part of the ribbon in her mouth and with Viper having her head against hers.

The two stood there in silence, as the crowed before them had wide open jaws and wide eyes. That was until their friends started clapping and altogether said "You Go Lilies!" Which started a domino effect, as people started to clap and cheer loudly for the two lovers, blowing whistles and throwing flowers onto the stage? Seeing such love from the crowed made the two smile and feel proud of their work.

"Phew, now that was intense." Tigress stated with happiness.

"But so worth it. You did great dear, I told you that you could do it." Viper stated, breathing heavily from what she just did.

"Thanks to you my lovely snake, I love you Viper," Tigress said, giving a small cheek lick.

"I love you to Tigress, always and forever will." Viper had then planted a kiss on the tiger who was caught off guard but soon eased into it, making the crowed go 'Awww' in the midst of their clapping. None the less, this was a night the two would never forget because it was something they did as one, as the Dancing Lilies of love.

 **Well whoever reads this story I hoped you enjoyed it and if you would like to, leave a review telling me what you thought about it, thanks.**


End file.
